My Addiction to an Addict
by luv2read22
Summary: On a dark and stormy night the group first meet at a addicts anonymous meeting. Attractions are apparent as the night and many more sessions are attended. What drama are these newfound & troubled friends going to find? AH canon parings, co-written w/ e13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This fanfic is co-written with e13 and it is both our first fanfic. Please no mean comments, but critical opinions are welcome. We hope you like it! R&R**

Bella POV

It was a dark and stormy night as I pulled up to my AA **(anonymous addicts **_**not**_** alcohols anonymous)** meeting in my midnight blue Camry. It was my third meeting in the last month. I'm in because I was caught publicly drunk more than once. The problem is that I only had one drink; to say that I'm sensitive to liquor is a huge understatement. The director, Mr. Morgan, doesn't believe me at all; he is way too cynical for his own good.

I walked into the meeting room and sat in the first chair I saw. I got out my sketchpad. After the first of my ten court mandatory meetings, I realized that I didn't need to pay attention because none of it pertained to me. I wasn't addicted to alcohol- I just happened to have overestimated my resistance to spirits.

I just got into the swing of my story when I noticed a presence looming above me. I looked up and saw this massive guy with dark curly hair, huge muscles and a sinister smirk on his face.

"Watcha doing?" he asked.

"Writing," I answered.

"Watcha writing?" he pestered.

"A story," I replied.

All of a sudden my notepad was out of my hands, and the little story I was working on was being read out loud. I looked up and saw that more people were at the meeting than before, also that they were watching me and this annoying giant. Then this gorgeous blonde walked in the door and this infuriating man's jaws went slack. His voice started trailing off and he threw my story at me. Me being the klutz that I am, fell backward at the impact.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine, thank you," I declared. Then I glanced up and saw the most dazzling emerald eyes ever seen. I was immediately stunned into silence.

"My pleasure," was his swift reply. The velvet sound of his voice gave me shudders. "I'm Edward," he continued.

"Be-" I tried to respond, but at that moment Mr. Morgan cut me off with a "Miss Swan stop talking." And to everyone else, "Okay, we are going to start now." I began writing again. It was going to be a long session.

**A/N - Okay, so this chapter was written by e13(with me beta-ing it) , the next one will be by me(with e13 beta-ing it)!!! I know it's short but still. Anyway, pretty pretty _please, _review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it took so long, my internet was messed up for a while. Well, hope you like it! Hopefully this chapter will help clear up some confusion. R&R!!!**

Emmett POV

I parked my flamboyant yellow Jeep in the parking lot outside of a brick building. I can't believe I actually have to go to these meetings! I get caught using steroids, and how did the judge punish me? She sentenced me to Addicts Anonymous meetings. Oh well, I might as well make the most of it. I strolled into the building and headed towards the room with a sign outside of its door stating that it was the room for my meeting. Inside I saw a young woman that looked to be about my age sitting in the first seat. From what I could tell, she was petite and had brown, wavy hair that flowed down her back. She looked so concentrated. Since I was bored and no one else was here yet, I decided that I would annoy her.

"Whatch doing?" I asked when I was directly in front of her.

"Writing," she replied.

"Whatcha writing?" I sang at her.

"A story," as she answered, I snatched her story and started to read it out loud. Just then, a stunning blond strutted into the room. She was the most beautiful and _sexiest_ woman I have ever seen. Her legs just never seemed to end! Overall, her body is so damn HOT. By this time, I was frozen in my place and I stopped reading the story. Quickly, I tossed the notebook behind me mindlessly and headed towards the blond. As I approached her, I introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie" the gorgeous creature answered.

"So, what are you in for?" I asked.

"Apparently my mom think I'm anorexic, so she decided to send me to rehab. When I escaped after the first couple of week, I was assigned to come to these meeting. You?"

" Steroid usage."

"Well, that explains the massive muscels."

"Actually, I quit using steroids awhile ago. They are completely out of my system. These are all natural." I said with a smirk on my face.

She was about to say something when some older dude, probably the group leader, said something about starting the meeting. We both grabbed the closest seats in the circle of chairs, sitting right nest to each other. I finally took in everyone else that had come into the room; we all seem to be around the same age.

"Okay, now that we are all here and seated, we can start." he said in a bored tone. " My name is Mr. Morgan. I'm your group leader. Now, we are going to go around in the circle and introduce ourselves. Say your name, what your in for, and admit that you're an addict to the whole group. I don't want any smart-ass, sarcastic comments from anyone, that includes you Miss Swan. And on that note, Swan, start the circle off."

"Fine, whatever. I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." the girl who's story I was reading before said. "I supposedly am an alcoholic according to my judge, and I still deny that that is true. I just can get drunk easily and happened to get caught the single time was publicly drunk, though I only had one drink."

"Swan! What did I say about comments? They are big no-nos for you. Now sit back down!" Mr. Morgan said sternly at Bella like she was a little kid. She huffed and grumbled under her breath as she plopped down in her seat. I was desperately trying to hold back my laughter; got to love funny quarreling! Maybe these meetings will be fun after all. First there's Mr. Morgan and Bella's arguing, then there's the hottie-with-a-body, Rosalie. Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Now _please_ review! Pretty pretty please??? I have to kick e13's ass in amount of reviews (she'll constantly be boasting, and we can't have that now can we) Oh, and the more the reviews, the faster we write! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, so this chapter is written by e13. Hope you like it. R&R!!**

Rosalie Pov

My name is Rosalie Hale… and I am NOT anorexic. I'm going to this AA meeting because my mom believe I am but I repeat I'm not.

Basically my story is that I was a cute, little, skinny girl with perfect curly blonde hair and one of those precious little smiles. My twin brother, Jasper, was the same. We were best friends and did everything together, but then at the age of 7 our parents got divorced. My mom and I moved to New York City, while Jasper and my dad stayed in Chicago. The divorce devastated me and as a comfort I ate. By the age of nine, I was no longer skinny but pudgy. I got acne, b.o. and my hair was really greasy. As time went on I forgot about the divorce and Jasper, yet I still became the school pariah. No one wanted to be friends with the sad, fat girl.

At the age of 17, just in time for senior year, I decided to change. I lost around 30 pounds, started taking better care of my skin and hair, and went shopping. The first day back at school was extremely funny because no one recognized me!

As I headed off to DePaul University to major in mechanics, I lost another 5 pounds; my reasoning, I really wanted to stand out amongst those with the "freshman 15." The major flaw in that was that the next time I saw my mom she had an aneurism. She believed my continual weight loss was the result of anorexia. It insulted me that she thought I would stoop so low, and no matter what I said she couldn't comprehend the fact that I just ate right and exercised.

So at the lowly age of 19, I was sent off to rehab. Yes, she went there. Now this really pissed me off. I was 19 years old, not an anorexic, being sent off to rehab and to top it off my mom was running my life again.

3 weeks into the rehab stint I ran away. I went back to my mom's house to yell at her for forcing me to go through that type of hell, but being psychotic women that she is she still wouldn't believe me. As a concession, she said she wouldn't drag me back to rehab but I had to go to these AA meetings for 6 months.

And that leads me to now, I'm driving in my cherry red BMW convertible on my way to the first of these semi-hellish meetings (semi-hellish because nothing could be as mad as rehab). I park and walk into the room where the session is held. When I walk in I see this sexy man with unbelievable muscles teasing this stunning brunette. She seemed to be getting irritated but you could tell it was all in good humor. As soon as this man caught sight of me his jaw dropped. It made me feel good when I saw guys getting these reactions because they remind me how much I have changed since I was that little pudgy girl. As he stared, I took the time to check him out. Those muscle's of his looked even more impressive up close and he had the hottest curly brown hair on top of his head. He finally walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie," I responded.

"So, what are you in for?" Emmett asked.

"Apparently my mom think I'm anorexic, so she decided to send me to rehab. When I escaped within the first couple of weeks, I was assigned to come to these meeting. You?"

" Steroid usage."

"Well, that explains the massive mussels."

"Actually, I quit using steroids awhile ago. They are completely out of my system. These are all natural." He said with a smirk on his face.

Then the group leader, Mr. Morgan, started the meeting. He snapped at the girl Emmett was teasing earlier, whose name I learned was Bella, and I was proud to see that she held her own. I snuck a peek at Emmett; these meetings might not be that bad of a thing.

**A/N Please review! Like I said in the other chapter, e13 & I basically are competing so every review count. **

**PS I know that a lot of you aren't reviewing, will you please review!!!! **

**PPS I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll be writing it. The more reviews the faster I'll type! (I know I might sound a little pathetic, but seriously e13 will find every excuse to rub it in my face if she gets more reviews than me.)**


End file.
